1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to interconnect pads, and more specifically, to high frequency interconnect pad structures.
2. Related Art
High-speed analog and radio frequency (RF) input/output (I/O) interconnect pads for integrated circuits require low parasitic capacitance associated with the interconnect pad structure. Furthermore, an interconnect pad needs a certain minimum size in order to facilitate formation of an external interconnect (e.g. a bump or a wire bond) on the interconnect pad. However, the interconnect pad and underlying stack of metal layers usually cause an undesirable parasitic capacitance, which can negatively impact performance of high frequency circuits.